WATER OF DEATH
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Um mundo caótico... Mortes e sofrimento para um povo culpado... Onde há brecha para um novo sentimento surgir? Descubra... [Yaoi] [FayKurogane] Quinto e Último Cap. On!
1. LáBiOS UMEDECiDOS COM O DOCE SABOR DA

**WATER OF DEATH**

**CAPíTULO PRiMEiRO – LáBiOS UMEDECiDOS COM O DOCE SABOR DA MORTE**

- Soldado Kurogane! – anuncia a voz do general pelos alto-falantes da base militar. – Compareça imediatamente ao ancoradouro para fazer a ronda antes de fecharmos os portões. Imediatamente.

Um jovem soldado levanta o rosto castigado pelo novo sol. Seus olhos têm uma coloração diferente da normal. São de um castanho tão vívido que chegam a parecer vermelhos em algumas ocasiões. Mas a força que exista naquele olhar não é a mesma que há dentro dele.

Foram aqueles olhos que presenciaram o mundo se definhar aos poucos… aqueles olhos presenciaram os filhos perderem as mães, ou as mães perderem seus filhos no grande cataclismo que inundou o mundo todo.

- Não se atrase! – informou o guardador das barcas militares quando entregou a chave da pequena embarcação à Kurogane. – Você tem quarenta minutos para voltar.

- Certo. – respondeu ele saltando pra dentro do veiculo e ligando o motor.

Com um ronco alto saiu navegando pelo "novo mundo". Já não existia nada além de água e pequenas construções feitas por alguns poucos sobreviventes. Com um olhar carregado Kurogane deu a volta pelo que deveria ter sido uma escola, pois junto aos destroços ele encontrou restos de brinquedos.

Ninguém poderia viver sem água, mas até esta estava condenada. O mar que invadiu as terras não trouxera consigo só destruição, mas sim morte. O liquido não era salgado ou doce, mas sim amargo e quente. Devido ao sol a água se tornara tão impura quanto ácido, que ao entrar em contato com o corpo corrói o tecido em segundos.

A única fonte de água potável estava sob o comando dos militares, mais precisamente do general Fei Wong, que só dava água para os soldados, ainda assim em pouca quantidade e para a população que tinha algo para dar em troca. Era um tirano, mas sendo ele o único que possuía a fonte da vida ninguém ousava se opor.

Kurogane desligou o motor do barco e ficou observando o sol se pôr lentamente no outro extremo do grande oceano. Como tudo pôde ficar daquele jeito?! Fora o destino, ou o castigo pelas ações negativas de tantas pessoas?! Ninguém soube responder até agora aquela questão. A única preocupação de todos era até quando sobreviveriam com aquelas condições.

Antes de ligar o motor novamente o soldado percebeu um movimento ali perto. Em meio aos destroços que boiavam ele notou um pequeno bote. Esperou até que se aproximasse um pouco mais para distinguir quem o ocupava. Um rapaz loiro segurando uma garotinha de cabelos loiros também pareciam estar passando mal.

- Vocês estão bem?! – perguntou ele ligando o motor e indo para perto do bote.

Quando parou ao lado deles Kurogane percebeu que não estava nada bem. A garota estava tremendo e seu rosto estava tão branco como um esqueleto. O rapaz estava de olhos fechados e segurava o corpo da garota com tanta força que parecia não querer soltá-la nunca mais.

- Garoto, você está bem?! – perguntou novamente.

- Me ajude… - sussurrou ele. – Minha irmã… ajuda ela, por favor…

Kurogane puxou os dois para dentro da embarcação e deitou a garota dentro da cabine. Com um pouco de esforço ela disse:

- Fay…

- Calma garota vai ficar tudo bem. – tranqüilizou-a.

O rapaz levantou-se com esforço e perguntou:

- Tem água para dar a ela? Nós estamos nadando faz dois dias e todos que passam se recusam em nos dar um gole de água… minha irmãzinha não está mais agüentando.

Os olhos dele eram azuis como duas safiras e demonstravam preocupação com a garota.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar, mas se salvar minha irmã eu lhe dou a vida.

- Não será preciso. – sentenciou Kurogane correndo até sua bolsa e tirando um cantil com sua quantidade de água da semana. – Aqui. Podem beber.

O rapaz sorriu e pegou a irmã no colo. Enquanto segurava a cabeça dela com uma das mãos ia abrindo a garrafa com a outra. Kurogane observava tudo de longe, ainda surpreso com a determinação que o rapaz demonstrava ter.

- Fay. – sussurrou a garotinha quando a água pingou nos seus lábios rachados.

- Não diga nada Chii, beba tudo… depressa…

Mas assim que o liquido entrou pela boca da garota ela soltou um espasmo e dando um sorriso vacilante ao irmão fechou os olhos. Com a mão trêmula o rapaz tocou o coração da irmã.

- Não! – gritou ele desesperado. – Não me deixa Chii! Eu não posso falhar mais uma vez! Não me deixa!

Kurogane correu até eles e soltou a garota dos braços dele. O corpo dela estava frio e rígido. A vida dela escorria de seu pequeno corpo como água que caia por sua boca. Estava morta.

- Não tira ela de mim! Chii! Acorda! – gritava o rapaz tentando puxar o corpo sem vida das mãos de Kurogane.

- Não há mais nada que se possa fazer… ela… se foi.

- Ela não se foi!

Mas quando o pescoço da garota pendeu sobre o braço de Kurogane o rapaz a soltou. O olhar corajoso e determinado abandonou seu rosto. Ele estava em estado de choque. Juntou os joelhos e os abraçou para mais perto do corpo, ficando encolhido em um canto do barco.

Segurando o corpo da garota Kurogane sentiu como se tivesse sido o responsável por sua morte. Ela morrera porque ele não tinha ido mais depressa. Então, como há muito tempo ele não havia feito chorou.

Deixou que as lágrimas de culpa caíssem sobre o semblante agora calmo da garota. Chorou em silêncio, apenas derramando as lágrimas. O rapaz mantinha os olhos azuis na mesma direção de antes e não fazia nada a não ser se balançar pra frente e pra trás.

- Isso não pode continuar… - sussurrou Kurogane abraçando o corpo da garota para mais perto do corpo.

Ele fez menção de levar o corpo da menina para longe do irmão, mas este não pareceu se importar. Continuou se balançando pra frente e pra trás com o mesmo olhar perdido de antes. Kurogane conseguiu entender o que ele sentia naquele momento. Ele deveria estar se culpando por deixar a irmã morrer. Ela morreu nos seus braços, nada poderia ser mais traumatizante para uma pessoa do que ver sua irmãzinha morrer chamando por seu nome.

O relógio digital soou. Ele tinha pouco tempo até que os portões da base militar se fechassem agora. Não poderia ficar mais tempo ali. Ele cobriu o corpo da garota com um saco plástico preto e deitou-o na superfície calma da água, que como um monstro faminto a engoliu de uma vez só. Triste, mas necessário. Pelo menos agora ela estaria junto com seus pais… onde quer que eles estivessem.

- Não vai se despedir da sua irmã?! – perguntou ele com um tom preocupado na voz.

O rapaz não respondeu.

- Certo. Existe algum lugar pra você ir?

Nada.

- Não posso te levar. Sou um soldado e meus superiores não autorizam a entrada de…

O olhar azulado de Fay vacilou por alguns instantes, mas ele não respondeu nada. Continuou em silêncio.

- Não posso te levar! – exclamou Kurogane.

Mas o coração do soldado dizia outra coisa. Em meio aquele mar destrutivo alguém tinha que agir. Ele não iria abandonar o rapaz no meio daquele caos, não. Ele acabara de perder sua irmã, talvez a única família que ele tinha atualmente.

- Certo. Vou te levar comigo, mas você tem que se esconder. – e jogou um cobertor por cima do rapaz que permaneceu imóvel.

Mordendo o lábio para se segurar Kurogane ligou o motor e navegou em direção à base militar. Seu coração estava pesado, ele não imaginava que o sonho de seu pai era esse. Ver seu filho observar a morte de uma criança por estar com… sede. Aquilo era terrível.

- Isso não seria necessário. – resmungou enquanto olhava para a base militar que crescia quanto mais se chegava perto. – Isso não seria necessário se _ele_ estivesse no poder.

O rapaz chamado Fay se remexeu dentro das cobertas e se deitou no canto, agora não parecia nada mais do que um pano jogado em um canto. Kurogane tinha um expressão determinada quando cruzou os portões da base.

- Muito trabalho hoje soldado?! – perguntou sarcasticamente o guarda que ficava na guarita.

- Nem imagina. – resmungou em resposta. – Nem imagina…


	2. UMA PROVA DE CORAGEM CONQUiSTADA

Pensei que tudo estaria acabado. Isso ajudaria você… acho que não.

**WATER OF DEATH**

**CAPíTULO SEGUNDO – UMA PROVA DE CORAGEM CONQUiSTADA**

Kurogane espera até que os guardas se retirem da entrada e pega o rapaz nos braços. Ele ainda jaz paralisado pelo choque e não se opõe enquanto é carregado por Kurogane pelo corredor escuro da base militar. Depois de passar pela sala de recreação Kurogane chega na ala dos dormitórios. O seu tem o número 16 em uma folha de papel pregada na porta. Abre sem pedir licença e deita o rapaz na cama de armar, tirando o cobertor de cima em seguida.

Os olhos de Fay continuam os mesmos. Possuem a coloração em um azul magnífico, mas não há mais o brilho determinado que possuíam mais cedo naquele dia. A única coisa que se via naqueles orbes azuis era tristeza e choque. Kurogane umedeceu um pano esfiapado em um barril no canto do pequeno aposento e entrega para Fay, que tinha um corte na têmpora. Mas este rejeita o tecido e continua com o olhar perdido.

- De nada vai adiantar se você ficar nesse estado cara! – diz o soldado pegando o pano e comprimindo-o no corte.

O loiro apenas treme de leve, mas aceita o toque. Seus olhos estão opacos e sem vida, mas ele finalmente diz algo, mas isto acaba deixando Kurogane assustado.

- Eu vou matar a pessoa que matou minha irmãzinha.

- Então acho que você vai me matar… fui eu que acabei matando sua irmã, não é? – perguntou ele ainda tratando do ferimento.

- Fei Wong. Ele é o responsável pela morte de Chii. – responde Fay sem dar atenção ao soldado. – Ele vai pagar pelo que está fazendo com todos nós. Eu vou matar ele com minhas próprias mãos.

A mão de Kurogane vacila quando ele ouve o nome do general. De dentro da base militar ele não tem noção do que Fei Wong planeja ou que atos comete. Todas as suas ordens tem de ser cumpridas, apenas isto que importa. Nenhum dos soldados revelara ter algum sentimento pelo general, já que os únicos que têm contato com ele são os dois comandantes: Kamui e Fuuma.

- Fay… é esse o seu nome? – pergunta o moreno, sem obter resposta. – Caso você não saiba está dentro da base militar e não há nada que você possa fazer. _Agora_. Eu vou cuidar de você e quando estiver curado eu te levo para o abrigo e…

Mas o loiro fecha os olhos e cai com um baque suave na cama de armar, fazendo as ferragens já enferrujadas rangerem. Kurogane observa o semblante aparentemente tranqüilo dele enquanto toca cada profundidade da imensidão dos sonhos. Por um instante seus dedos tocam os cabelos macios do loiro, mas logo os retorna, pois aquilo não seria certo. Que ele dormisse, pois enquanto dormimos estamos em um mundo só nosso.

Pegou um colchão rasgado dentro do armário e estendeu-o ao lado da cama. Pegou o cobertor que antes cobrira o rapaz e o usou como travesseiro. O cheiro dele ainda estava no pano, mesmo que fraco. Kurogane não pôde negar que não era ruim. Parecia um misto de flores e sal, algo que fazia muito tempo não era visto. Uma coisa rara. Rara como ele.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram no quarto escuro e pequeno pela pequena escotilha que servia como janela Kurogane abriu os olhos. Olha para a cama e não encontra ninguém. Assusta-se e põe-se de pé em um salto, mas quem ele procurava ainda estava ali. Fay estava em pé ao lado da janela e olhava a imensidão aquática com tristeza, mas já não parecia estar em choque. Assim que nota que Kurogane o observa vira-se e diz:

- Acordou?

- Acho que sim. E você?

- Também. Quando vou ir embora?

- Já se sente melhor?

- Sim.

- Se quiser ir eu te levo hoje quando… espera um pouco! – exclama Kurogane lembrando-se. – Eu não posso sair daqui até que me dêem a ordem!

Fay arregala os olhos assustado.

- Como acha que eu, o líder do grupo contra o general pode ficar dentro de sua base militar?! – exclama o loiro.

- O que está dizendo?!

- Eu sou Fay, líder do grupo rebelde que protege o povo do general e cuida para que ele seja expulso do cargo que ocupa! Nunca ouviu falar de mim soldado?

- Na verdade… nunca. – responde Kurogane cabisbaixo. – Isso é mais um motivo para que você não saia daqui até que eu tenha tudo em ordem. Espere aqui. Eu vou até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa e já volto. Não saia daqui, por favor!

O loiro abre a boca, mas deixa que o soldado parta trancando a porta pelo lado de fora. Correndo como um louco Kurogane entra na cozinha da base. A fumaça que sai das panelas e caldeirões embaça sua visão, mas logo encontra o que procura. Sentando em um canto está a única pessoa que ele confia naquele lugar. Sorata Arisugawa.

- Ora, olha quem me aparece justo hoje que estou cheio de coisas pra fazer! – comenta ele rindo e acenando para que Kurogane viesse lhe abraçar.

Mesmo um pouco tímido com o costume do amigo o soldado o abraça e em seguida senta ao seu lado e ao observar que ninguém os observa diz preocupado:

- Sorata. Você tem idéia de quem seja Fay?

- O líder do COG?! – exclama o cozinheiro cortando com pressa a cenoura em suas mãos.

- Não sei. Ele é perigoso?!

- Depende. Pro povo ele é como um salvador. Uma pessoa boa que quer ajudá-los, mas para nós do exército ele é uma ameaça. Se ele está contra Fei Wong está contra nós… esqueceu do nosso juramento?

Uma gota de suor surge na testa de Kurogane e percorre seu rosto até que cai pelo seu queixo. Olhando para a pilha de legumes picados na bacia colocada no chão ele pergunta:

- Se eu te dissesse que ele está escondido no meu dormitório você acreditaria?

Sorata olha para o soldado incrédulo.

- Como pode dizer uma bobagem dessas Kurogane? Ninguém a não ser pessoas autorizadas podem entrar aqui nesta base! E você acha que em algum tempo remoto o general autorizaria a entrada de alguém que quer a cabeça dele em uma bandeja?

- Eu salvei a vida dele. – explica Kurogane. – Sua irmãzinha morreu no meu barco enquanto eu fazia a ronda ontem. Eu trouxe ele pra cá em estado de choque. Ele dormiu na minha cama e está preso no meu quarto esperando que eu volte com comida…

Sorata riu abertamente, comprimindo a barriga dado à história "mirabolante" que acabara de ouvir.

- Kurogane se você queria me contar piadas não precisava apelar pra uma tão… simples como esta! – diz ele enxugando uma lágrima no rosto com a costa da mão. – Melhor você ver se tem algo pra fazer, logo o café vai ser servido e…

Mas Kurogane segura o amigo pelo colarinho do uniforme e fala:

- Eu estou dizendo a verdade. Eu juraria por alguém, mas não tenho ninguém pra usar como juramento. Mas se eu fosse você juraria por Arashi e pelos seus filhos!

O choque do cozinheiro foi imediato. Na hora ele percebeu que o soldado não estava brincando. Ele se soltou das mãos ágeis de Kurogane e pousando a faca em cima de um descanso de madeira perguntou em uma voz um tanto rouca e preocupada:

- É verde então? Ele está _realmente_ aqui?

- Sim. Mas eu não posso levar ele embora… e muito menos entregar ele. Seria muita sacanagem da minha parte.

- Não. Você não vai fazer isso! Tome – e entregou um saco com pão e carne para Kurogane. -, isso era pra ser entregue para o vigia, mas nessas condições. Leve isso pra ele e por nada nesse mundo deixe o sair de dentro daquele quarto. Eu vou tentar mandar uma mensagem pra minha mulher, ele pode ter amigos que estão à sua procura. Depois… bom, depois veremos o que fazer.

- Obrigado Sorata.

- Não me venha com agradecimentos agora rapaz, corre!

Kurogane escondeu o saco com a comida dentro do casaco e saiu correndo pelos corredores até chegar no quarto. Quando entrou sentiu a brisa suave que entrava pela janela, agora aberta. A cama estava arrumada assim como o colchão embrulhado e depositado em um canto do quarto. Fay estava sentado sem camisa e com os olhos fechados.

- Eu voltei com comida. – disse Kurogane. – Um amigo meu sabe que você está aqui… nós vamos te ajudar agora, pode ficar tranqüilo.

Fay abriu os olhos e pegou a comida com voracidade, tacou o pão dentro da boca e assim que o engoliu mordeu um pedaço da carne.

- Tranqüilo eu não estarei nunca enquanto estiver aqui soldado. Mas acho que posso ter um breve momento de paz por enquanto. Obrigado soldado.

- Não me chame de soldado. Apenas Kurogane.

- Certo… - respondeu o loiro com a boca cheia de pão. – Kurogane!

Quando terminou de comer ele levantou e foi até o barril com água para lavar as mãos. Kurogane percebeu que nas costas dele havia uma tatuagem de uma rosa azul com uma faixa onde algo estava escrito em uma linguagem estrangeira.

- O que quer dizer… a tatuagem?! – pergunta curioso.

- Coragem. – responde o loiro molhando os cabelos e sacudindo-os, molhando Kurogane que atira uma toalha pra ele. – Está em hebraico. Eu a tenho desde que me separei dos meus pais. Um dos sobreviventes era tatuador e tinha uma maleta com seu equipamento. Eu quis fazer…

- Mas porque coragem?

- Porque é necessário ter coragem para enfrentar a vida. Coragem para enfrentar alguém mais forte que você. – explicou ele. – E é isto que você está fazendo… Kurogane. Está sendo corajoso em desafiar seu chefe em me abrigar aqui. Você é uma pessoa corajosa.

- Não, eu não sou. – responde o soldado contrariado. – Se eu tivesse coragem tinha ido ao seu alcance quando te avistei ontem… não tinha esperado ver que era você e sua…

Uma sombra prepassou pelos olhos azuis de Fay, mas ele logo se recuperou e falou enquanto colocava a camiseta:

- Não temos que ficar remexendo nas coisas que já se foram Kurogane. E minha irmã morreu por _minha_ culpa, você não tem nada a ver com isso. Pra dizer a verdade, se não fosse por você minha irmã teria morrido com sede. E pelo menos isso eu não deixei acontecer, aliás, _você_ não deixou.

- Isso não foi nada.

- Claro que foi. Nós permanecemos dois dias inteiros naquele bote, e vários soldados como você passaram por nós, mas as únicas coisas que eles faziam eram zombar ou tacar coisas em cima de nós. – disse ele com uma voz embargada. – Muitos, mas você foi o único que teve o bom coração e a _coragem _de parar seu barco e nos oferecer abrigo… refugio… um pouco de água… pena que já tinha sido tarde demais… para minha irmãzinha, mas não para mim.

Ele olhou nos olhos de Kurogane, e este cora rapidamente e desvia o olhar.

- Eu vou… vou ver se tem algo pra fazer na base. Pode fazer o que quiser, mas não saia daqui, por favor. Se eu não conseguir trazer nada pra você no almoço mando o Sorata fazer. Se quiser tem um livro dentro do armário.

- Mas… eu não sei ler. – disse Fay olhando para Kurogane pela primeira vez com ingenuidade.

O soldado engoliu em seco. Ele realmente devia ter perdido os pais muito cedo. Era um líder nato, mas não parecia ter ido a escola sequer uma vez. Kurogane suspirou e disse:

- Tem um jogo de cartas também. Você pode empilhá-las. Hoje quando eu voltar leio um capítulo para você, tudo bem?!

- Faria isso?! – pergunta ele entusiasmado.

- E porque não?

Finalmente, desde que Kurogane se encontrara com o loiro ele abriu um sorriso. Seus dentes eram brancos e perfeitos e ele demonstrou toda a sua felicidade naquele simples gesto. Kurogane abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Fay saltou pra cima dele e lhe deu um abraço forte, um abraço como ele nunca tinha recebido antes. Aquilo o deixou ruborizado. Mas decididamente feliz.

**Owari**

* * *

**Comentário do Autor: **Nussa eu nunca me senti tão feliz escrevendo uma fic como estou com a Water of Death. Sem dúvida ela é mais sombria e angst. do que qualquer uma que eu já tenha escrito anteriormente, mas eu acho que ela é uma das mais bem elaboradas até agora. Tirando a Wing's Dead's (xxxHOLiC), que também gostei muito...

Eu mudei um pouco o estilo na escrita, espero que tenham aprovado, pois fiquei inseguro em mudar assim de um cap. para o outro, mas é devido a qualidade, pois achei que o segundo está bem melhor que o primeiro, com um pouco mais de sentimento e tal.

Expressem suas opiniões e critiquem!

Semana que vem apareço com o terceiro cap. se Deus quiser!

**P.S.: **Eu não sumi com minhas fic's porque desisti. É que eu fiz uma rapa no fim do ano e retirei todas as minhas fic's publicadas até então. Eu voltarei a publicá-las assim que tiver tempo de fazer devidas correções, certo?! Um beijo pra quem lia e estranhou por sumirem de repente.


	3. O SURGiMENTO DO LADRãO iNViSíVEL

Fay acorda e encontra Kurogane dormindo ao seu lado com o livro aberto no colo. Com um pouco de jeito ele consegue levantar da cama sem acordar o soldado que continua a dormir. O loiro corre até a mochila de Kurogane e acha a chave da porta. Coloca-a no bolso e joga uma capa em seus ombros. Lançando um último olhar para o moreno na cama ele abre a porta e sai do quarto.

**CAPíTULO TERCEiRO – O SURGiMENTO DO LADRãO iNViSíVEL**

Quando Kurogane abre os olhos naquela manhã a única lembrança que ele tem é a de estar lendo o livro para Fay, que acabou adormecendo no seu ombro. Aquilo foi sem dúvida embaraçoso, mas ele continuou a ler, temendo que o rapaz acordasse, por fim acabou dormindo também. Mas ele já não sentia a cabeça dele em seu ombro. Passou a mão ao lado e só encontrou o colchão.

Rapidamente o soldado pôs-se de pé. Seus olhos vermelhos mais parecidos com dois faróis percorriam cada canto do quarto até se deterem na porta. Ele levantou-se e chutou a mochila no chão. O seu conteúdo se espalhou e o soldado notou que algo estava errado ali.

- Você não pode ter feito isso comigo… não Fay, por favor, não! – dizia ele pra si mesmo enquanto procurava a chave por entre os pertences.

Kurogane fechou os punhos e socou o chão com força, fazendo um arranhão grande nos nós dos dedos. Sua respiração saia em arfadas rápidas e fortes e sua testa brilhava de suor. Ele não poderia deixar que ninguém machucasse Fay, ou melhor, não podia deixar que descobrissem que ele estava ali. Colocou o uniforme por cima do pijama e saiu pelo corredor correndo e esbarrando em alguns soldados que já tinham acordado e se dirigiam sonolentos ao pátio de alimentação.

Dobrando um dos corredores Kurogane trombou com Sorata que deixou cair uma pilha de panos usados na cozinha. O cozinheiro xingou e quando levantou os olhos pra ver quem era se assustou.

- O que aconteceu Kurogane? – perguntou ele recolhendo os panos.

- O Fay! – sussurrou Kurogane aflito. – Fugiu… não sei porque, mas ele fugiu do quarto! Tenho de achá-lo antes que alguém o ache!

Sorata segurou o braço do amigo e o conduziu até um quarto vazio onde os funcionários guardavam produtos químicos e instrumentos de limpeza. Kurogane foi empurrado pra cima de um balde de alumínio e Sorata ficou encostado à porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa do outro lado.

- Quando ele fugiu? – perguntou.

- Não sei. Mas até ontem à noite ele estava no meu quarto. – respondeu o moreno. – Talvez tenha acordado cedo e saído… ele sabia onde estava minha chave.

- Certo. Só temos que imaginar o que ele faria aqui dentro. Ele sabe que não pode fugir, pois seria pego por um dos vigias. A única coisa que ele poderia fazer era…

- O general! – exclama Kurogane em um salto. – Ele deve ter ido procurar o general!

- Ela não seria burro até esse ponto. – diz o cozinheiro coçando os cabelos curtos. – Eu acho que ele deve estar procurando algo para ajudar a "população".

- Como assim?

- Todos sabem que em algum lugar dessa base está escondido o reservatório de água. Os únicos além do general que sabem onde está escondido são os dois comandantes, Fuuma e Kamui. Fay deve ter ido procurar o reservatório para mandar água pro povo!

Kurogane sentou-se novamente, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Sorata se afastou da porta e abraçou os ombros do companheiro.

- Não tema. Ele sabe o que está fazendo. Você não deve se preocupar… não por agora. Ele nunca ia te colocar em perigo Kurogane. Você salvou a vida dele!

- Eu não sei Sorata. Eu já não sei mais de nada.

Kurogane sentou-se em uma mesa vazia na hora do café. Muitos soldados ainda não tinham acordado enquanto outros já tinham completado alguma obrigação. O moreno remexia em seu prato de mingau com a colher. O olhar estava perdido, ele não podia negar que estava nervoso e preocupado. Procurar Fay seria uma idiotice, como dissera Sorata. Além de chamar atenção ele estaria arriscando o próprio rapaz, que talvez estivesse mais em segurança que ele.

Quando sua garganta se fechou em tão ponto que nada mais entraria ele largou o prato no balcão e saiu do pátio inundado pelo sol que já brilhava forte. Kurogane resolveu ficar esperando no quarto, já que não fora escalado para nenhuma missão naquela manhã. Se Fay aparecesse ele estaria ali. Mas assim que ele chegou ao corredor dos dormitórios a voz do comandante Kamui foi ouvida pelos alto-falantes:

- Todos se dirijam ao pátio central! Repito, todos se dirijam ao pátio principal! Abandonem tudo que estiverem fazendo e venham até o pátio!

O coração de Kurogane pareceu parar de bater. Sua barriga se remexeu dentro da barriga e uma forte vontade de vomitar se produziu em seu corpo. Estava acabado. Tinham achado Fay e logo ele estaria sendo denunciado. As pessoas já corriam em direção ao pátio e muitas esbarravam nele, mas o moreno não se moveu. Suas pernas pareciam ter vontade própria, e se fincaram de tal jeito no chão que seria uma tarefa impossível mover sequer uma delas.

- Kurogane! – gritou Sorata do outro lado do corredor. – Vem logo!

Kurogane negou. Já não havia ninguém ali para observá-lo. Como uma árvore cortada ele desabou de joelhos no chão. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e os olhos queimavam cheios de lágrimas. Sorata correu na direção do soldado e conseguiu reerguê-lo.

- Não podemos ficar aqui Kurogane. Todos estão indo pra lá!

- Não posso Sorata… ele vai ser morto… e eu também!

- Pare com isso! A última coisa que Fay faria era te denunciar! Corre, senão vão dar por nossa falta e vai ser ainda mais perigoso.

Com um pouco de esforço Sorata conduziu Kurogane até o pátio central, onde um pequeno palco improvisado fora instalado. Todos os ocupantes da base se encontravam aglomerados no local e trocavam opiniões e voz alta devido à grande multidão. Sorata ajudou Kurogane a sentar-se encostado a parede e ficou em pé ao seu lado, observando Fuuma, um dos comandantes subir no palco.

- Calem-se todos! – urrou ele atirando para cima.

Logo o silencio reinou e todas as atenções estavam voltadas ao general que pigarreou, limpando a garganta, e informou com sua voz aparentemente tranqüila:

- Um grande carregamento de água foi roubado do reservatório! Todos sabem que os únicos que podem entrar no local são os comandantes, ou seja, eu e Kamui e o Gen. Fei Wong.

- Está dizendo que um de nós roubou a água?! – perguntou Shougo Asaki, um dos pilotos das embarcações.

- Sim! Até que se prove o contrário!

- Mas o pior não é isso… - disse outra voz, desta vez de Kamui, o outro comandante que subia ao palco e se postava ao lado de Fuuma. – a pessoa não apenas roubou a água, mas a enviou para o prédio WTC-1109!

Todos exclamaram surpresos.

- Espero que alguém tenha cometido um engano, pois não queremos tomar medidas drásticas!

- Que medidas seriam estas?! – perguntou Shougo novamente.

- Fei Wong é um general muito benevolente e caridoso, e não perderia nenhum de seus homens – informou Kamui arrumando o cabelo que caia sobre seu rosto. -, porém ele não admite que seja roubado por alguém debaixo de seu nariz. Se o culpado não se revelar até amanhã implantaremos um _microchip_ no glóbulo ocular de cada um para que da próxima vez saibamos quem é.

Muitos xingaram em alto e bom som, e novamente Shougo gritou:

- Isso é ridículo! Se alguém roubou deve haver sinais… ou vocês estão tão acomodados que perderam o senso e…

CRAQUE!

Uma bala atravessou a cabeça de Shougo entre seus olhos e ele desabou no chão, fazendo a multidão se dispersar. O autor do disparo andou majestosamente até o centro, e com a ajuda de Kamui e Fuuma subiu no pequeno palco. Ninguém ousou fazer nenhum barulho. E ele falou:

- Quem roubou a minha água?! – perguntou Fei Wong olhando para todos com seus olhos imersos em fúria. – Diga agora!

- Eu vou matar ele! – exclamou Fay enquanto corria pelo corredor com Sorata em seu encalço.

Ninguém se mostrou como culpado e Kurogane tinha plena certeza que Fay descobrira a localização do reservatório. A fúria era tanta que ele não abriu a porta do quarto e sim a esmurrou com força, fazendo-a abrir com um estrondo. Sentado na cama estava Fay que tinha o livro aberto no colo e olhou para Kurogane com espanto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou.

- Idiota! – exclamou Kurogane saltando em cima do rapaz e dando-lhe um soco no rosto.

Sorata entrou no quarto e trancou a porta, em seguida puxou Kurogane e segurou-o, enquanto Fay chorava enquanto apertava o olho.

- Me solta! – gritou Kurogane. – Eu vou matar ele!

- Eu não fiz nada pra você! – responde Fay gritando também.

- Fez sim… - disse Sorata ainda segurando o moreno. – você colocou todos nós em uma baita enrascada e hoje mesmo vai embora!

Os olhos de Fay se arregalaram surpresos.

- C-como assim eu vou embora?

- Eu vou contar pra todos quem está na base! – explicou. – Eu te admirava muito, mas não posso deixar que algo aconteça com meus amigos que não tem culpa!

- Eu não fiz nada! – gritou Fay desesperado.

- Cala a boca! – Kurogane o repreende se soltando de Sorata e puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa. – Eu também não acredito que você tenha feito isso, mas não dá mais Fay!

Fay dá uma cabeçada certeira em Kurogane que cai inconsciente no chão. O loiro puxa uma faca do bolos e senta em cima de Kurogane apontando a arma pro pescoço do moreno.

- Não dê mais um passo… ou eu mato ele!

- Seu ingrato! – exclama Sorata cuspindo no chão.

- Não queria fazer isso, mas é preciso. Sua mulher e seus filhos estão vivos por minha causa! Você acha que uma criança consegue viver sem água por quanto tempo?!

Sorata xingou baixo, mas sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o rapaz que levantou, sem tirar a faca da garganta de Kurogane e o amarrou no pé de cama com uma corda. Em seguida sentou no colo do moreno e perguntou:

- O que _ele _está planejando fazer?

- Quem é _ele_?

- Fei Wong.

- O general vai implantar _microchips _no glóbulo ocular de cada um. Ninguém vai conseguir escapar, e ele vai monitorar os passos de cada um!

- Ótimo. Isso é fácil. Onde fica o laboratório?

- O que está pensando em fazer… traidor?

Fay ri de olhos fechados. Levanta do colo de Kurogane e acaricia os cabelos negros deste.

- Kurogane foi a pessoa mais importante pra mim nesses últimos dias. Eu não posso deixar que controlem uma pessoa corajosa como ele. Me diz onde fica o laboratório onde fazem esses _chips_!

- Pensei que você…

- Pensou errado. Eu não sou um traidor. Não abandonaria um companheiro. Nunca.

- O laboratório fica na parte oeste da base, mas ele fica protegido por cinco soldados, e o único cientista que trabalha lá se chama Watanuki. Mas ele só abre a porta para Kamui.

Fay põe a capa nos ombros e coloca o cinto usado por Kurogane para prender sua faca. Ele caminha até a porta em passos firmes e decididos, mas antes de abri-la vira-se para Sorata e diz:

- Não deixa o Kurogane saber que estou indo ajudar vocês. Se eu morrer ele não vai se perdoar. Não deixe ele sair daqui até que eu volte!

- Certo. Quanto tempo você vai demorar?

- Não sei. Duas horas… ou talvez volte amanhã… precisarei destruir tudo…

Sorata levanta para cumprimentar Fay, mas este saca a faca do cinto e aponta diretamente para o estômago do cozinheiro que recua.

- Não pense que só por fazer isso sou seu amigo. Eu sei que tem família no WTC-1109, mas acho que se você fosse um homem estaria junto com eles. Estou fazendo isso por Kurogane, e ninguém mais.

E se cobre com a capa, saindo do aposento. Quando Fay fecha a porta engole com força e toca a bainha da faca. Ele não poderia falhar. Estava fazendo isso por alguém que ele realmente…

- Kurogane. Eu não vou deixar você ser prejudicado por mim! – e caminha rapidamente pelo corredor escuro.


	4. O úLTiMO BEiJO ANTES DE SECAR

Fay correu o mais rápido que podia em direção ao laboratório, onde os _microchips_ estavam sendo produzidos. Sua respiração saia pela capa em rajadas rápidas e cortantes. Sua visão estava embaçada e ele ainda se amaldiçoava por ter causado todo aquele caos. Mas isso não era nada comparado ao que fizera com Kurogane, aquele que salvara a vida de sua querida irmã… aquele que salvou sua própria vida.

"Não vou deixar você morrer por minha causa", pensou ele enquanto se escondia em um vão enquanto dois soldados passavam, fazendo sua costumeira ronda. "Não vou deixar Kurogane-San".

**CAPíTULO QUARTO – O úLTiMO BEiJO ANTES DE SECAR**

Com um pouco de habilidade que tinha, Fay conseguiu se pendurar em um cano no teto que o levaria escondido até o corredor dos laboratórios. Isso foi uma ótima idéia, pois o caminho estava infestado de soldados, que a mando de um dos generais patrulhavam o caminho com mais vigor que nunca. Em uma das paradas para secar o suor na testa Fay conseguiu ouvir um fragmento de conversa:

-… acha mesmo que pode ser um deles?

- Com certeza, ainda mais depois de terem matado Shougo Asaki. Ele era um dos melhores…

"Ótimo" pensou Fay continuando seu tortuoso trajeto. "Eles suspeitam dos generais, isso vai ajudar caso tenha que apelar para uma pequena rebelião interna".

Para o alivio de Fay o corredor que levava aos laboratórios estava deserto, e só era patrulhado por dois jovens soldados que possuíam apenas duas pistolas. Com um sorriso de satisfação o loiro pulou no chão e se escondeu atrás de uma pilha de caixas, antes que alguém pudesse notar sua presença.

Procurando algo que pudesse servir de ajuda o loiro encontrou uma lata vazia. Com certeza aquilo poderia afastar os dois do posto e daria uma ótima chance para que ele agisse com o plano. Pegou a lata com cuidado e contou. Jogou-a com força pro outro lado do corredor, provocando um barulho alto e seco que se propagou pelo corredor.

- Quem está ai?! – perguntou um dos soldados engatilhando a arma. – Diga ou atiro!

- Deixa isso comigo… - avisou o outro. -, fique aqui e mantenha a calma.

"Droga" pensou Fay. "Meu plano foi por água abaixo".

Pensando rapidamente no que fazer sem o plano anterior Fay decidiu por arriscar. Assim que o soldado passou ao seu lado ele rapidamente o puxou para o chão e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Está na hora de crianças irem para cama! – e com um gesto rápido cortou a garganta do soldado que mal teve tempo de gritar.

O outro soldado disparou para cima e Fay limpou a mão suja de sangue antes de, com a arma do soldado morto dar dois tiros certeiros na testa do soldado que caiu sem vida no chão. Vendo que não teria muito tempo até que outros chegassem o loiro pegou a arma do soldado caído e bateu com violência na porta do laboratório.

- O que está acontecendo?! – perguntou uma voz assustada de dentro do laboratório. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?!

- Sim. Abra logo a porta e deixe-nos entrar! – gritou Fay, imitando uma voz grossa com perfeição.

Houve um barulho de correntes e de uma chave girando na maçaneta antes da porta se abrir, revelando uma imensa sala iluminada onde o único ocupante era um rapaz de roupas pretas usando um óculos de aros redondos sobre os olhos de cores mistas. Enquanto um tinha uma coloração em azul o outro era acastanhado.

- Quem é você?! – perguntou ele segurando a porta ao observar que Fay não era, nem de longe um dos soldados.

- Sou Fay D. Fluorite, aquele que julgará se você vive ou morre antes do sol nascer! Saia do meu caminho pirralho…

- Nunca!

Fay puxou a arma do cinto e mirou-a na testa do rapaz, mas este também era ágil e já estava com uma pequena faca cirúrgica no pescoço do loiro. Os dois suavam frio agora, com um simples movimento eles morreriam, mas nenhum dos dois saberia a hora certa de agir.

- Abaixe a arma… eu posso até deixar você correr se fizer o que estou pedindo! – disse o jovem com a voz trêmula. – Não quero ver meu laboratório sujo de sangue!

Um sorriso débil se formou no rosto de Fay antes dele dizer com uma voz rouca, devido à faca ameaçando cortar sua jugular:

- Eu não vou me mover um centímetro sequer… a escolha é sua rapaz… ou me mata, ou eu faço isso…

- Ótimo! – disse uma voz do outro lado do corredor. – Porque hoje eu estou com o tempo que quiser para se revelar como o ladrão da água…

Kamui Shirou, um dos comandantes estava parado e observando a cena com um pé apoiado na cabeça do primeiro soldado morto. Seus olhos azuis pareciam capaz de soltar faíscas e em uma das mãos ele trazia uma pistola automática apontada diretamente para os dois. Fay engoliu em seco e aos poucos abaixou a arma da cabeça do jovem que recuou alguns passos e trancou o laboratório.

- Pronto! – exclamou Fay sem se virar completamente. – Somos só eu e você comandante! Lá no WTC-09 ouvimos muitas coisas sobre você… nenhuma delas são boas, te garanto!

- Não me importo! – cortou Kamui rispidamente. – Caminhe até a morte como homem e alcançara o julgamento divino!

- Quem é você para falar sobre julgamento divino? – retrucou Fay passando a mão na outra pistola presa ao cinto. – Vocês são demônios… demônios que assassinam crianças antes mesmo dela nascerem! Matam famílias inteiras sem encostar um dedo nelas…

Kamui riu malignamente e Fay pode ouvir o pescoço do soldado abaixo do comandante estalar. Os dois olhos cor de safira se cruzavam e o ar em volta parecia conter fúria e sede de sangue.

- Pare de jogar! – exclamou Fay. – Quanto mais rápido acabarmos com isso melhor será!

- Você se acha muito esperto não é delinqüente?!

- Se eu não fosse não estaria roubando vocês bem debaixo do seu nariz!

Novamente o comandante riu, mas desta vez era um riso confiante e ele até baixou a arma por um momento antes de informar:

- Fuuma e eu descobrimos que te pôs pra dentro. Saiba que mesmo não tendo o _seu _assassinato eu poderei regozijar com a morte do seu companheiro. O soldado Kurogane está preso agora mesmo, esperado julgamento do meu General!

Os joelhos de Fay fraquejaram e as armas em suas mãos caíram no chão. Uma gota de suor que caia de sua testa se misturou com uma lágrima que passeava pelo seu rosto. Estava tudo acabado, ele tinha fracassado e agora Kurogane sofreria por sua causa.

Vendo a submissão do loiro Kamui recolheu a arma no coldre e caminhou em passos decididos até ele. Parou em frente à poça de sangue espalhado pelo ferimento na cabeça do soldado e chutou com força, sujando o rosto e as vestes de Fay com sangue.

- Às vezes eu me acho tão cruel. – comentou o comandante. – Mas em outras vejo que sou apenas… _calculista_. Já que não vamos precisar mais disto, não há porque continuar com isso.

E caminhou até Fay, mas não parou quando esteve ao seu lado, mas continuou e bateu na porta. Watanuki abriu a porta com receio e observou a cena.

- O que aconteceu comandante?

- Nada querido. Algum pedido especial?

Fay compreendeu. Tentou correr em direção à arma, mas assim que sua mão levantou o disparo foi ouvido pelo corredor deserto. Um baque suave foi ouvido e quando o loiro inclinou o rosto pra trás pode ver o jovem cientista morto, os olhos desfocados por trás da lente transmitiam medo e uma vida sem muitos proveitos.

- Agora é sua vez Fay. Mas não tenha medo… ainda vai demorar pra você morrer! – e puxando o loiro pelo colarinho das vestes gritou. – Caminhe para a morte comigo delinqüente!

OoOoOoOoO

Nada poderia ser pior para Kurogane naquele momento. Por sua causa Sorata estava na enfermaria após ter levado cinco facadas no abdômen, Fay já não deveria estar vivo aquela altura e ele… bom, depois de ter sido espancado por Fuuma e ridicularizado na frente dos outros soldados o moreno foi jogado dentro do quarto que servia como prisão. A única fonte de luz vinha da janela com grades, que permitia a entrada da luz da lua que brilhava forte naquela noite.

"Mas nem tudo foram perdas" pensou o moreno se recompondo das lágrimas. "Eu dei um último momento de alegria à Chii, mesmo que ela tenha morrido em meus… braços".

Mesmo querendo amaldiçoar Fay por ter causado tudo aquilo o soldado não via como não sentir necessidade de ajudar o loiro. Órfão de pai e mãe, e agora irmã ele não tinha mais ninguém no mundo para ajudá-lo. A não ser Kurogane, que fez com que ele esquecesse um pouco da perda da irmã.

"Se não fosse por mim agora o pequeno Fay estaria morto" imaginou o moreno. "Tomara que ele tenha mais sorte pra onde foi agora e…"

Mas os pensamentos do soldado foram interrompidos pela abertura da porta de ferro e pela chegada de uma pessoa que ele nunca esperava encontrar naquela situação caótica que estava. Com o olho esquerdo roxo e com sangue escorrendo dos lábios alvos Fay entrou na cela e assim que seus orbes azuis distinguiram a presença de Kurogane ele correu para abraçá-lo.

- Durmam bem delinqüentes! – falou Kamui. – Amanhã serão julgados. O soldado aí ainda tem chances, mas o loiro vai ser condenado à desidratação permanente! Pensem nos seus pecados…

E trancou a porta pesada com violência, fazendo o som do metal enferrujado reboar nas paredes de concreto do local. Fay continuou abraçado à Kurogane choramingando baixinho. Em um gesto acolhedor o moreno acariciou os cabelos dourados do rapaz e sussurrou:

- Porque se meteu nessa confusão Fay?!

- Tive medo… não queria te pôr em perigo! – respondeu o loiro.

- Você é um idiota! – disse ele, mas com um tom calmo e sem reprovação. – Agora nós dois estamos ferrados… vamos pra forca se é que você me entende.

Fay ergueu o rosto e mirou os orbes vermelhos de Kurogane antes de pedir com uma voz sufocada:

- Não deixa eles me machucarem Kurogane?

Um nó se formou na garganta de Kurogane e ele esboçou um sorriso trêmulo antes de responder:

- Eles não vão encostar em você. O único que pode te tocar depois dessa noite sou eu!

- Porque está falando isso?

- Quero que você me beije Fay, como se fosse a última coisa pra se fazer na sua vida!

Sem esperar mais o loiro beijou Kurogane. Os dois se beijaram de forma sôfrega e necessitada, como se há tempos quisessem fazer isso, se não fosse mais ou menos isso que estivesse ocorrendo naquele momento. Fay se ajeitou entre as pernas de Kurogane e passou os braços em torno do pescoço do moreno, que o segurava pela cintura de forma protetora.

Quando os dois se soltaram, buscando ar como se tivessem passado muito tempo debaixo d'água, Fay falou rouco:

- Eu quero ser seu esta noite Kurogane… só seu e de mais ninguém!

- Eu também quero Fay… mas continua me beijando, por favor!

Os beijos se tornaram mais quentes e logo os dois estavam apenas com as peças intimas, deitados no chão duro e frio de pedra. A respiração quente e rápida de ambos e o suor pelo corpo declaravam a necessidade de ambos em se amarem. A mão alva e suave de Fay percorreu toda a extensão do corpo de Kurogane antes de parar na última peça do soldado e retirá-la sem demora, exibindo a ereção do moreno, que ficou ruborizado.

- Não fica assim… - sussurrou Fay dando um selinho em Kurogane. – Eu não quero que você tenha medo de nada…

Ele foi percorrendo uma trajetória que começou pelo pescoço do moreno, passou pelo peitoral definido até chegar na região do baixo ventre onde abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos orbes vermelhos do moreno.

- Posso? – perguntou.

Kurogane assentiu sem forças para contestar e Fay abocanhou seu membro com volúpia e desejo, arrancando suspiros e até gemidos do moreno, que arranhava o chão na falta de cobertas. Passado algum tempo Fay parou e tirou sua última peça intima. Debruçou-se sobre Kurogane e disse:

- Chegou a hora de eu ser seu…

- Como assim?! – perguntou Kurogane com o rosto quente e a respiração falha.

- Quero que você me possua totalmente Kurogane… agora.

Vendo que não poderia resistir muito tempo Kurogane deitou Fay em seu peito e com um pouco de dificuldade penetrou, arrancando um gemido de dor do loiro.

- Não quero te machucar! – disse ele segurando a cabeça do loiro e beijando-o na testa suada.

- Não está me machucando… pode continuar! – pediu o loiro.

Kurogane continuou, primeiro com movimentos leves e delicados antes de usar um pouco mais de força e velocidade. Não demorou muito para os dois caírem exaustos no chão duro e frio, saciados de prazer. Fay puxou a capa suja de sangue para perto, de forma que os dois ficaram abraçados por baixo do pano. Kurogane o abraçou com força e disse com a voz falha:

- Me dá mais um beijo?

- Claro! – respondeu Fay atendendo ao pedido do moreno.

Os dois ficaram abraçados em meio aos beijos e caricias até que Fay se acomodou de costas para Kurogane, que o abraçou delicadamente e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Ninguém vai te tocar depois de hoje… eu prometo Fay.

- Eu quero acreditar Kurogane. – sussurrou o loiro em resposta. – Eu quero acreditar…

- Então acredita. Porque eu não estou mentindo.

E após mais um beijo os dois adormeceram, sem a certeza de poderem acordar no dia seguinte com o sol iluminando seus rostos felizes. Sem nenhuma perspectiva de absolvição. Uma promessa foi feita sem que pudesse ser cumprida. Um amor finalmente se mostrou agora que não poderia mais ser vivido. Duas pessoas apaixonadas que nunca mais poderiam se amar. Tudo dependeria do dia que estava pra nascer. O juiz seria aquele que castigava todos com seu calor e imponência. E os primeiros sinais de que ele viria já apareciam no horizonte. A vida… ou a morte?

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Yo o/

Finalmente, depois de uma semana sem escrever eu consegui trazer o quarto capítulo de WOD. E com o meu primeiro lemon!

Não sei se ficou bom, porque eu não tenho costume em escrever nesse estilo, mas se vocês curtirem eu posso continuar, quem sabe?!

Espero que mandem muitos reviews, e que antes de tudo: gostem da fic!

- Só faltam mais alguns cap. pro fim, então aproveitem!


	5. UMA DOR MAiOR QUE A MORTE

Fay abriu os olhos e passou a mão pelo piso áspero e frio da cela. A lembrança da noite anterior ainda permanecia quente em sua memória. Mas o calor do corpo de Kurogane não estava ao seu lado. Na verdade nem o próprio Kurogane estava na cela quando Fay o procurou em todos os cantos. O frio aumentou, e o loiro sabia que não era pelo sol que ainda não tinha nascido…

**CAPíTULO QUiNTO – A DOR MAiOR QUE A MORTE**

- Kurogane! – gritou Fay em desespero.

Mesmo com pouca luz a cela estava inteiramente visível, e não havia mais ninguém nela além de Fay, que nesse momento se encontrava de joelhos, com a cabeça apoiada na parede. Grossas lágrimas caiam no piso de pedra e logo uma pequena poça foi formada. Um sentimento maior assolou o coração do rapaz, era algo além da dor, era culpa. Mas porque sentir culpa se ele mal sabia o que tinha acontecido…

"Ele foi no meu lugar" pensou ele arregalando os olhos e correndo até a porta de ferro.

Começou a bater com força no metal, mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi que suas mãos acabaram machucadas. Deslizou até o chão e ficou sentado, chorando e se amaldiçoando por ter sido tão ingênuo ao ponto de deixar Kurogane fazer aquilo. É claro que o soldado já deveria ter o plano em mente quando possibilitou a noite de amor à Fay, mas este mal imaginou que algo como isso pudesse ocorrer.

- Eu fui um idiota! – vociferou ele em meio aos soluços.

Os orbes azuis do loiro percorreram os cantos da cela, como se quisessem confirmar, ou até mesmo provar que Kurogane não se fora, mas a única coisa que existia além dele ali era a medalha de soldado do moreno e sua camisa branca. Com um pouco de esforço Fay se arrastou até a camisa e segurou-a com força, cheirando-a em seguida. O cheiro forte e doce de Kurogane ainda estava impregnado no pano, e sentir aquele aroma era como estar ao lado dele.

"Eu fiz isso com você Kurogane… se não fosse por mim você estaria bem agora, fui eu que comecei essa história e deixei você se envolver!" pensou Fay enquanto alisava a medalha que tinha o nome do moreno e o número de cadastro dele. O loiro segurou-a com força, sentindo o frio da prata refrescar os arranhões em sua mão. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da noite anterior, quando reencontrara Kurogane.

Foi mágico, o beijo, a noite de amor, tudo. Mas ao mesmo tempo que foi intenso acabou sendo tão rápido que logo ele adormeceu nos braços de seu guardião. A respiração suave de Kurogane fez com que ele adormecesse rapidamente, esquecendo-se de todos os problemas que teria de enfrentar no dia seguinte. Mas agora Fay entendera que aquilo não era uma forma de tranqüilizar, e sim uma despedida.

- CAFÉ! – anunciou uma voz do outro lado da porta, fazendo com que Fay se sobressaltasse.

Um dos soldados patrulheiros abriu um pouco a porta e empurrou uma bandeja com um pão e um copo de água pra dentro. Tentando obter alguma informação Fay correu até a porta, mas o soldado fechou-a com um baque. O loiro olhou para a bandeja e não conseguiu compreender porque ele, um meliante, estaria recebendo aquilo. Mesmo assim resolveu comer, não podia negar que não estava com fome. Com uma dentada arrancou um grande pedaço do pão, que parecia adormecido, mas pelo menos Fay estaria alimentado.

Assim que terminou o pão ele pegou o copo de água, mas ao levantá-lo da bandeja notou que havia um pedaço de papel dobrado. Ele tomou um gole da água e com cuidado desdobrou o papel, que por ter aprendido a ler um pouco agora sabia o que estava escrito. Era uma mensagem de Sorata, o cozinheiro e amigo de Kurogane. A caligrafia era confusa, mas com um pouco de cuidado o loiro conseguiu juntar as letras e identificar o que o cozinheiro queria dizer.

_Kurogane tomou a sua acusação e vai ser executado em breve. Assim que o sol nascer eu vou arranjar um jeito de te tirar daí, não faça nada precipitado._

_Sorata._

O corpo de Fay ficou paralisado com a noticia. Kurogane… _tomou sua acusação_?! Ele só podia ter ficado maluco, o único que merecia sofrer ali era Fay, e não ele. Mesmo com a respiração falha Fay terminou de tomar a água e foi até a pequena janela, onde pôde notar que o sol já estava quase saindo completamente da linha do horizonte. Era quase impossível esperar ali, sabendo que alguém estava sendo punida injustamente, mas ele teria que fazer isso, teria que confiar em Sorata… já que agora ele parecia ser o único modo de salvar a vida de Kurogane… ou não.

O loiro não conseguiu ficar parado e começou a andar em círculos dentro da cela, seu coração acelerado só não era mais alto que sua respiração cortante, que enchia o ar com preocupação e culpa. Ele já não conseguia mais chorar, entendeu que pra agir precisaria ser forte, mais forte que Kurogane foi em decidir ajudá-lo. Tudo poderia estar em suas mãos, e ele não podia correr o risco de falhar. Ele não ia falhar.

Quando o barulho de chaves foi ouvido na porta de ferro Fay estacou e ficou observando até que ela se abrisse. Para seu alivio quem estava do outro lado não era o soldado, mas sim o cozinheiro Sorata, que com um sorriso indicou que o caminho estava livre. Seu uniforme estava sujo de sangue, mas ele parecia extremamente calmo para alguém que acabara de matar uma pessoa.

- Obrigado. – disse Fay quando saiu da cela.

- Não precisa agradecer. – respondeu o outro com a voz rouca. – Nossa meta agora é salvar Kurogane antes que algo ruim aconteça.

- Onde ele está?! – perguntou o loiro enquanto atravessavam o corredor escuro e com um forte cheiro de mofo.

- Na cabine do comandante Kamui. Ouvindo baboseiras antes de ser condenado no pátio aberto.

Fay engoliu em seco. Eles iriam usar o método que o tal comandante dissera no dia anterior. Uma super exposição ao sol, que faria com que a pessoa perdesse todo o liquido do corpo, morrendo por desidratação.

- Como faremos para chegar lá?! – perguntou ansioso.

- Não iremos para lá! – exclamou Sorata observando os lados do corredor antes de indicar para Fay segui-lo. – Vou te levar até a cozinha, onde nos prepararemos e assim que anunciarem o horário definitivo da execução iremos até o pátio e nos esconderemos por lá até chegar o momento…

- Não vai ser muito arriscado?

- Talvez. – ponderou o cozinheiro. – Mas acho que correr perigo por alguém que você ama não é arriscado, e sim uma grande prova de _coragem_.

As palavras de Sorata retumbaram no peito de Fay que se lembrou do dia em que Kurogane descobrira sua tatuagem. Fora a apenas alguns dias, mas naquelas condições pareciam ter passado anos. Se escondendo de alguns patrulheiros os dois conseguiram chegar a salvo na cozinha. Sorata entregou duas pistolas à Fay que prendeu-as no cinto.

Em seguida Sorata passou a preparar a comida, ele explicou que não poderia esperar, pois se caso a execução fosse adiada ele estaria frito. Fay concordou e esperou, sentado ao lado da janela, observando o grandioso senhor da luz que se erguia majestoso sobre a imensidão oceânica.

"Nós vamos nos amar novamente… eu juro Kurogane… juro pelos meus pais e pela minha irmã Chii, que você salvou… eu juro" sentenciou o loiro a si mesmo enquanto os minutos e as horas passavam lentas e tediosas como uma tarde quente de verão.

OoOoOoOoO

Quando o relógio de pulso de Sorata informava que já passavam das dez da manhã uma voz ecoou sobre o quartel general. Era a voz do próprio Fei Wong, que com um tom de felicidade anunciou:

- _Daqui a trinta minutos acontecerá a execução do ex-soldado e atual réu Kurogane, que traiu à todos. Convido à todos que se apresentem no pátio aberto para presenciarem a execução!_

- Está na hora! – disse Fay pondo-se de pé e engatilhando a pistola.

- Certo. – assentiu Sorata. – Me acompanhe, vamos por um caminho secreto.

O cozinheiro puxou uma espécie de alçapão que parecia se estender como um corredor. Os dois saltaram dentro do lugar escuro e com a ajuda de uma vela eles seguiram pelo tortuoso caminho em busca de Kurogane. Fay suava frio e suas mãos frágeis tremiam, mesmo apoiadas nas paredes do atalho. Sorata também lançava olhares preocupantes ao loiro e sua respiração saia em rajadas preocupantes. Por fim, quando chegaram ao outro lado e se esconderam atrás de alguns caixotes no pátio aberto Sorata perguntou:

- Como a minha mulher e meus filhos são Fay?!

- Porque está perguntando isso? – indagou o loiro espantado.

- Não sei.

- Bom… a Arashi é uma mulher maravilhosa, que sempre ajuda todos lá no WTC-1109. E os seus filhos são crianças adoráveis, que sempre brincavam com minha… Chii…

Sorata agradeceu em um gesto não-verbal e indicou com a cabeça para algumas pessoas que chegavam no pátio. Fay olhou e notou que eram Kurogane, que vinha sendo escoltado por dois soldados e em seguida Fuuma, um dos comandantes vinha com uma garrafa escura em uma das mãos e a arma preparada na outra. Os orbes vermelhos de Kurogane tinham um brilho de fúria e determinação ao mesmo tempo. Ele caminhava normalmente, e não como se estivesse indo pra forca, como estava praticamente indo agora.

Fay se remexeu quando eles pararam no centro do lugar, e Sorata segurou-o pelo braço indicando alguns soldados que haviam aparecido para observar.

- Isso vai ser mais difícil que eu imaginava… - sussurrou Sorata.

- Não me importo. – responde Fay rapidamente. – O importante é termos Kurogane são e salvo depois. Nem que pra isso um de nós tenha que…

-… ficar e lutar. – completou Sorata decidido.

Nesse momento chegaram o general e o outro comandante. Um grupo de soldados carregava uma cadeira, que foi colocada defronte à Fei Wong. Kurogane foi empurrado nela de forma que passou a encarar o general sem alterar sua expressão confiante.

- Esse prisioneiro! – exclamou Kamui. – Está sendo acusado de roubo e proteção à um acusado! Sua sentença será a desidratação completa. Para não precisarmos ficar aqui o dia inteiro um dos nossos cientistas preparou essa bebida, que fará com que o organismo chegue mais rápido ao colapso. Por favor, Fuuma pode dar à ele…

- NÃO! – gritou Fay levantando-se de trás dos caixotes e apontando a arma para o general.

Todos pararam de falar e várias armas foram apontadas para o loiro. Kurogane o observava preocupado e o general mantinha o mesmo sorriso cínico de quando entrara. Foi um erro, pois Sorata se aproveitou disso e contornou a multidão, indo se postar atrás do general e apontando a arma na sua cabeça disse:

- Quem der o primeiro tiro será o culpado pela morte do general!

- Maldito! – urrou Kamui indo em direção à Sorata, mas Fay pôs-se em sua frente e apontando a pistola na sua testa falou:

- Solta o Kurogane… deixa ele e o Sorata irem embora e…

- Nunca Fay! – gritou Kurogane do outro lado. – Eu não vou deixar você morrer aqui!

- Que tocante! – disse Fuuma, ainda segurando a garrafa com o veneno. – Depois de uma noite de amor os dois querem morrer antes que o outro! Você acha mesmo que iríamos deixar esse idiota vivo depois de termos acabado com você verme?! Nunca!

E jogou o liquido negro em Kurogane, que logo teve o tórax coberto por um liquido negro e borbulhante. O moreno gritou de dor e Fay fraquejou ao ver a cena, o que possibilitou a rapidez de Kamui, em contornar a situação e apontar a própria pistola do loiro me sua orelha.

- Gostou agora?! – perguntou ele sarcasticamente, lambendo a orelha de Fay e rindo malignamente em seguida. – Acabou o joguinho de vocês!

Sorata visivelmente desestabilizado soltou a arma e os guardas o prenderam. Kurogane se contorcia na cadeira enquanto Fuuma despejava o liquido em seu braço. Fay começou a chorar e Kamui acertou um chute em sua barriga, fazendo-o cair de joelhos, cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

- Não! Por favor! – exclamou ele. – Não matem ele!

- Tarde demais lorinho… - falou Kamui engatilhando a pistola e apontando-a na direção de Kurogane. – 3… 2… 1…

CRAQUE.

OoOoOoOoO

**Sangue.**

**Suor.**

**Sede.**

**Saudade.**

Isso foi o que Fay sentiu ao se jogar na frente do disparo. A bala atingiu seu abdômen e ele se contorcia no chão agora. Kurogane conseguiu se soltar dos guardas, e mesmo com a pele sendo corroída aos poucos conseguiu erguer Fay do chão e beijar-lhe ternamente, em frente à todos os soldados.

- Seu idiota… - resmungou Kurogane, e pela primeira vez chorando.

- Eu não sou idiota. – retrucou Fay, forçando um sorriso. – Você que é! Se não fosse por você nada disso teria acontecido…

- Mentiroso! Foi por sua culpa! – exclamou Kurogane tentando mostrar confiança. – Se não tivesse surgido na minha frente não estaria aqui…

- Viram só?! – gritou Kamui debilmente. – Ele traiu todos nós! _Ele_! – e apontou para Kurogane. – Acho que todos aqui devem se vingar dele!

E indicou para que os soldados e patrulheiros terminassem o serviço que eles começaram. Espancassem os dois até a morte. Mas ninguém parecia ter vontade de fazer isso.

- Se quiserem me bater estou disposto! – exclamou Kurogane segurando Fay entre o braço são e o ombro já queimado. – Só não vou deixar ninguém encostar nele!

- Mesmo correndo riscos você ainda quer me proteger?! – sussurrou Fay perdendo as forças.

- Cala a boca!

- Certo. Só quero que você saiba que ainda tenho três balas na outra pistola. E o general está na sua linha de mira.

Kurogane conseguiu finalmente sorrir. Deixou que sua mão forte percorresse as costas de Fay até chegar em sua cintura onde apalpou a arma presa ao cinto do loiro. Ele pegou-a e com um gesto rápido e preciso atirou no general. Foi um tiro preciso e esperado, pois assim que a bala perfurou o peito do general todos os outros soldados urraram de contentamento.

- Traidores! – exclamou Kamui perdendo o controle da situação. – O que pensam que estão fazendo?!

Mas os soldados responderam por si mesmos. Juntaram-se todos e partiram pra cima dos dois generais que acabaram espancados por todos. Kurogane ainda mantinha Fay em seus braços e caminhava em passos vacilantes procurando ajuda. Foi quando Sorata surgiu, acompanhado de Watanuki, o cientista que vinha trazendo dois pequenos frascos.

- Ele ainda está vivo?! – perguntou preocupado à Kurogane enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado dos dois.

- Você acha que eu deixaria ele morrer?! – ironizou Kurogane deitando a cabeça de Fay com cuidado.

- Isso vai doer um pouco, pode segurar ele, por favor?! – informou o rapaz.

- Farei melhor que isso! – respondeu Kurogane.

O moreno baixou a cabeça e juntou seus lábios quentes aos frios de Fay. Quando Watanuki pingou algumas gotas do frasco no ferimento o loiro mordeu o lábio de Kurogane com força, machucando o moreno, que o beijou com intensidade.

Watanuki mediu o pulso de Fay e sorriu para Kurogane.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Tome, isto vai fazer com que sua pele pare de queimar e volte ao normal em alguns dias…

- Obrigado, quatro olhos. – disse Kurogane dando após dar um selinho em Fay que adormeceu sorrindo.

- Eu sou um cientista. Nunca faria um veneno se ainda não houvesse a cura!

Gritos de vitória foram ouvidos ao longe. A cena era trágica, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava a liberdade daqueles homens. As cabeças dos dois comandantes eram jogadas pro alto, como se fossem duas bolas. Kurogane fechou os olhos e tomou um gole do antídoto, que rapidamente refrescou sua garganta. Sorata se juntou à ele e disse:

- Fay não vai acordar tão cedo. O que acha de ir comigo lá no WTC-1109 anunciar as boas-novas?

- Acho melhor você e o Watanuki fazerem isso. – disse o moreno. – Quero ficar com Fay. Só vou ficar longe dele se ele quiser. Nunca mais quero me distanciar do meu grande amor…

- Entendo. – Sorata falou abrindo um enorme sorriso. – Deixa eu ver se mais alguém quer ir conosco… vem comigo Watanuki?

- Claro. – responde o garoto endireitando os óculos e acompanhando o cozinheiro.

Kurogane aproveitou e carregou Fay até seu quarto. Deitou-o na cama e ficou contemplando seu semblante calmo enquanto enfaixava o ferimento. Passadas algumas horas Fay abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que disse foi:

- Kurogane…

- Estou aqui. – respondeu o moreno com um beijo.

Fay tocou o rosto do moreno com força, como se estivesse querendo conferir se era mesmo verdade. Ao notar que era beijou-o com mais força antes de dizer:

- Desculpa…

- Chega. – Kurogane impôs contrariado. – De agora em diante seremos felizes. Juntos. Mesmo com todos os problemas que nós teremos, quero estar perto de você. Sempre.

Fay deixou uma lágrima rolar sobre sua face alva antes de responder feliz:

- Eu também quero isso Kurogane. Nunca mais quero ficar longe de você…

E os dois se abraçaram, beijando-se sôfrega e necessitadamente.

**O amor é uma coisa rara. Uma coisa misteriosa. Pois, mesmo com todos os problemas do planeta, o problema com as pessoas, enfim, o caos predominante, ele nasceu. Um amor puro, que não foi regado com água, mas sim com ações… ações que com certeza mudaram o jeito de viver desses dois…**

**E que agora, mesmo tendo problemas à enfrentar eles sabem que antes de mais nada podem confiar um no outro… pois a fonte que os dois construíram juntos nunca irá secar. Nunca mesmo.**

**Owari**

**Nota do Autor: **Yo \o/

Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer àqueles que leram e mandaram reviews para essa fanfic, pois se não fosse por eles eu não teria continuado até o capítulo cinco, como podem ver agora.

A idéia de escrever essa fanfic veio depois de eu ter assistido uma matéria sobre o aquecimento global, um assunto extremamente preocupante para todos nós. Logo imaginei o mago e o ninja mais _hot's _do mundo sofrendo com a situação. Bom, eu não consegui mostrar muita preocupação com o meio ambiente, mas mostrei o que pode acontecer se não agirmos logo.

Parando de dar uma de ativista quero dizer que os últimos capítulos foram sem dúvida, os mais difíceis de se escrever. No começo eu tinha planejado matar um dos dois, mas eu acabei imaginando que os dois já tinham sofrido um bocado, e seria injusto deixá-los afastados um do outro novamente.

Outra coisa muito difícil pra mim foi escrever o capitulo quatro, onde escrevi meu primeiro _lemon_, e vou te contar, deu muito trabalho! Mesmo eu tendo me acostumado a ler nesse gênero nunca experimentei escrever, e pra mim isso foi mais um obstáculo vencido, mesmo tendo ficado um tanto deprimente.

E isso que eu tenho a dizer. Quero agradecer à CLAMP que se não fosse por elas eu não poderia estar escrevendo uma fanfic com os personagens maravilhosos como Fay, Kurogane, Sorata, Kamui e Fuuma (EU ODIEI O FATO DE TER QUE MATAR OS DOIS, MAS CONCORDEM, ELES MEREÇERAM!).

O meu próximo "grande" projeto será com outro casal atual da CLAMP, Watanuki/Doumeki, mas isso vai ser daqui a algum tempo, pois estou muito ocupado com os estudos. Espero do fundo do meu coração que tenham aproveitado essas últimas semanas lendo minha fanfic.

Um imenso obrigado a todos e… até a próxima!


End file.
